Children Of Light & Dark
by Serenity Angel Tsukino
Summary: Syaoran is a vampire, he belongs to the World of the Damned...what happens if he falls in Love with a Goddess?
1. Default Chapter

There are three worlds. One for the mortals, as all you know that you are the _only_ world that exists. But your wrong, so _very_ wrong. There are other worlds that lives among your kind. Two beautiful and _dangerous_ kinds. There is the worlds of the Witches, they are pagans/Wiccan. They are sweet and gentle. Certain ones, like the Children of the Goddess, are the immortal once. They lead their followers and worshipers to learn things about the Earth, stars, and universe. And, of course, they protect the mortals of your pathetic world. The third world isn't so _nice_. We are the 'demons' of the darkness, we are the Ones Who are Damned. Immortal creatures that live off the blood of the mortals.

We had never fought nor come across the Children of the Goddess, nor their followers, because it it a pointless fight that no one would win. Not unless one of the Children got into the mix. There are three blood born children of the Goddess, Selenity. One is Eriol, Master of Earth and Fire. The second is Tomoyo, Lady of the Water and Wind. The third is unknown but to others, my elders or the Ancient ones, of my kind. From rumors she is a Pure Goddess, she was born in the heavens but came down to maintain peace between us, her people and mortals. Since she is here, on Earth, she will be reborn. She will age, like a normal human, then grow from infant to child, from teen to old, then go into a deep slumber. Then, in another ten years time, she is reborn.

Every time she is reborn an Ancient from my people and a High Priestess of the Pagans meet and renew our peace agreements. This year, my _Master_ who brought me into the world of the Damned, was the Ancient chosen to represent our people. It is the 30th Century, it has been harder and harder for our people to feed and stay alive. Most Children of the Damned are few 1st Ancient ones and mostly 2nd Ancient ones. The 1st Ancients are the ones born firstly from our Queen of the Damned Akasha. They are known as 'pure bloods'. 2nd Ancients is what I am. Our Masters where 1st Ancients and normally born from the years 1700's-2000's.

Since technology was so high we stopped reproducing. It was too risky to train newborns to go undetected of humans' technology. This year my Master, Marius, first taken son by Akasha, was to ask the High Priestess for biggest favor. The third child had the most power of all, from what I was told. It was the power to destroy Earth and let it start from anew. And that is what my Master was asking…

_I don't own Card Captor Sakura nor Marius They are copywrited to Clamp and Anne Rice._


	2. Chapter One

I had awaited for Marius to come from the meeting with the High Priestess. I waited by the doors, reading an old book of the 21st century. It was called _Pandora_ by a woman called Anne Rice. Marius had the entire Anne Rice collection in his library. He would laugh every time he capture me with my nose into the book.

From what I was told…she was a vampire herself…

So I waited, like always, I was never impatient like the other children of the damned. I was quiet, kept to myself, unless spoken to by Marius. I am more of a body guard to Marius. He entrusted me about the business with the Pagans.

He took me under his wing when I was 15 in the year of 1993. I was an orphan and I was walking to my foster home late one night. I just got paid and I was costing my money. I had divided it in half for one half was to spend on food and clothing and the other was to go to bank for college. But as I took a turn into a dark alley to get home quicker I was ambushed by a couple of druggies.

"Give me us your money kid!"

"I don't have any!" I shouted, glaring at their dark covered faces.

One of the boys pulled my money out of my pocket then held a knife to my throat.

"No money, eh? Your going to pay-" Before the boy could spit another word he was pulled back and threw against the brick wall.

You could heard his skull crack against the wall, it was a sick sound.

The other two took out guns and threw me to the ground.

"You asshole!" One of them shouted at the figure who had killed their friend.

I managed to jump up to my feet and knocked one of the boys to the ground before he could fire. But the other saw this and fired at me. The bullet went right through the middle of my left lung.

The figure who killed the first boy, grabbed hold of the other who had shot me. He then snapped his neck as if it was a twig. The boy that I have knocked to the ground scramble to his feet and ran off into the darkness.

I laid on my back, struggling to breath and attempted to get a look of the figure. He walked over to me, bent down on one knee and lifted me up.

I growled in pain but I grinned at him.

"A bit fo-foolish for helping me sir."

I could see the figure's eyes. They were the calmest blue I had ever seen.

"Why did you stop them from shooting me, boy?" He asked, his voice was angelic and soft, but strength hidden deep within it.

"No one should take a bullet that was meant for me. They didn't pick a fight with you.." I started to cough painfully, spitting up some blood.

I motioned over to the first boy he killed, who was still holding tightly to my money.

"Take it. It's the only tha-thanks I can give you." I started to cough more, I could feel live melting away.

But Marius won't let me go so easily. He took me, made me what I am today. After I taught him about the Times I am from he then taught me about being the vampires and the cultures of long ago. When Marius made me my own Master I refuse to leave his side. I bound myself to him for all eternally to be in his debt.

So here, in the year 3899, waiting for Marius from his second meeting with the High Priestess of the Pagans. Yeah, second. The first one the High Priestess could not discuss such subjects as rebooting Earth. It's up to Master Eriol and Lady Tomoyo.

They were late to the meeting, but to them 'late' did not even existed. I stood by the door when I first saw them. Master Eriol was about my height and looked about my human age. He wore green and green silk clothing, that does not seem to come from any kingdom of the past that I can remember. His cape of the finest cloth of green and dress flew behind him, as if he was just gliding towards me. He had glasses, the frame made of wood. He seemed gentle and calm. Beside him was Lady Tomoyo. She was just as tall and she had hair as dark as the feathers of a raven. Tomoyo has bright purple eyes, that does not even seem to exist anywhere, even on vampires. She wore a gown of velvet of blue and yellow. Her blue silk cloak hung loosely over her shoulders.

The two stopped at the door and looked to me. I had shut my book, placed it quickly into my pocket, then got down on one kneed and bowed.

"Stand up, sweet child." I heard Lady Tomoyo giggle.

I stood up and kept my eyes down.

"Why do you not look at us?" Master Eriol asked.

"I am a child of the Damned. My Master always said never to look into the eyes and faces of those who are pure such as yourselves."

Lady Tomoyo walked over to me and lifted my chin so she could stare into my face.

"Your Earth name is Syaoran Li?"

If I was still living my cheek would of blushed at that moment when I looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Hai, Tomoyo-sama."

"An 21st century Japanese boy. Very rare." Master Eriol smiled.

"Will you escort me inside Syaoran-kun?" Lady Tomoyo asked sweetly.

Before I could never mention that I was forbidden into the Light Chamber my arm was taken up by Lady Tomoyo and I was lead inside along with Master Eriol

_I hope you peeps enjoy! I normally have the other chapters up sooner on my Live Journal. So go Here ( ) If you wanna check them out. And post a comment if you like. Ja Matte Ne! SAT _


	3. Chapter Two

The look on Marius' and the High Priestess' face was priceless but the best part was the room it's self. It was like twice as big as a football dorm, with trees of all kinds, trees that don't even exist in this time anymore. Flowers of all type and kinds. Animals of species I cannot even recognized. It was like the garden of Eden.

There was a table in shape of a crescent moon. My Master stood in the middle of the loop, while the High Priestess stood across from him, holding a baby.

"High Priestess Rhysani." Master Eriol walked around the table to take a sit beside her. "I hope you two were not waiting long."

"Of course not, Rhysani." Lady Tomoyo giggled, she then lead me to take a sit on the other side of the High Priestess.

"Syaoran!" Marius gasped when he seen me take a seat beside Lady Tomoyo.

"Do not worry, Sir Marius, I had invited him in. He looked so lonely waiting for you. You have one loyal servant." Lady Tomoyo turned to me and smiled warmly.

If I could I would of blushed again.

The baby the High Priestess was holding began to cry. Lady Tomoyo turned over and reached for the child. Tomoyo rocked her arms lightly back and forth, trying to calm the baby.

"Hush, love, hush."

I leaned over to see the face of a infant girl. She had eyes of emeralds and fair skin like an angel's wing. She had tears, crying about nonsense like all babies do. But something about her made my dead heart jump.

"You want to hold her?" Lady Tomoyo asked.

"Uhh…sure." I reached out and took her gently from Lady Tomoyo.

"Syaoran!" Marius called out until Master Eriol stopped him.

"Let him be. He is safe."

I looked down at the baby, who stopped crying for a moment to see who I was.

"Uhh…hush now. There is nothing to be afraid of." I said, trying to be kind as possible.

Then she smiled at me. It was the most beautiful smile I've ever did see. Instantly I knew I love this child.

"My name's Syaoran, what's your?" I asked stupidly, duh she would not answer back.

"She does not have an Earth name yet, do you have a good name in mind, Syaoran-kun?" Lady Tomoyo suggested.

I looked up at Lady Tomoyo,

"Your sure?"

She only smiled in return.

I looked down at the child, as a breeze danced around me, as Cherry blossom petals followed. A pink petal landed on the baby's face and she giggled as it tickled her nose.

"Sakura." I said and the baby then gave me her attention.

Sakura started to giggled madly.

I never knew I just bonded myself with Sakura right then and there.

Sakura slept in my arm during the meeting as Marius started to give his reasons why we asked for a reboot.

"The humans have knowledge of our existence. And also have been thinking on creating weapons to destroy us."

"Maybe you kind, since you do have loose fledging here or there, but-"

" Priestess Rhysani, your people are also in danger. The mortals are afraid of people who do majik. The old times of Witch hunts are about to be brought back but in more crueler ways. My thoughts of having Serenity having the Earth reborn is easier than going on a full fledge war. That is what you want right? Peace? Then let Mother Nature cleanse it's self."

Master Eriol stood, looking to me and Sakura then back at my Master.

"I will give you 13 years. Collect evidence, proof and bring them here. Sakura shall be old enough to then decide her choice."

"Huh? Sakura, but why her?"

Everyone looked at me as if I was brainless, and I sure felt it when Tomoyo laughed.

"Sakura is the third Child of the Goddess, Syaoran-kun."

I looked down at the infant. This _infant_ is the Third Child? This harmless human child has the power to destroy the world and all of living then restore it?

I looked up at Marius who only nodded in agreement with Lady Tomoyo. I then handed the baby back to Lady Tomoyo and I stood up and bowed.

"I am sorry…I…I didn't know…and her name-"

"What is wrong with her name?" Master Eriol asked.

"It's not good enough for a Goddess…"

"Of course it is. She beamed when you gave her a human name. You must come back to visit her." Lady Tomoyo said.

"I am sorry Lady Tomoyo, but Syaoran cannot. It is forbidden for a 2nd Ancient to see the Children of the Goddess, never mind being in the Light Chamber. Syaoran will be-"

"Punished?" Master's calm eyes harden with angrier as he stood up. "He had done nothing. It was Tomoyo who has invited him to this meeting."

"Besides, Sakura has already seen him and he's given her, her name. She is going to want him around her." Lady Tomoyo made clear. "If not, she will feel incomplete and doubt herself."

"Ju-just because I gave her a name?" I stammered.

Lady Tomoyo nodded. "She has such a good memory, even if just an infant."

I looked to my Master and he looked back at me. He sighed and gave up.

"But their…demons, Master Eriol, Lady Tomoyo!"

I couldn't but hate that woman. She sounded like a Christian parent talking about their daughter dating a Jew.

"They are impure to-"

"Enough, Rhysani." Master Eriol held up his hand. "It's been decided. Syaoran Li shall be Sakura's playmate and guardian."

And boy did it shaken the other Children of the Damned…

_I hope you like! I got some great reviews so far! Thanks guys! SAT _


	4. Chapter Three

I stood before the Vampiric Council, before all the 1st Ancients. And I was in deep shit.

"And what gives you the right to give the Goddess a name?" Lady Pandora, which would be my older sister since she is a 'child' of Marius.

"I did not know, Pandora-sama. I thought she was just a human child…"

"Besides, The Goddess of Wind and Water, Tomoyo, asked him to name him. He could never defy a Goddess' request." Marius came up from behind me. "Besides, I think we can use this to our advantage."

I looked up to see Marius looking at me then he turned away to look back at the darkness of shadows.

"Since Syaoran has named her, he must be by her most of her life while growing up. If she get close enough to Syaoran he will be able to talk her into giving into our request."

I glared at my Master. How could he give me such a job. To brainwash a little girl-

Whispers and gossip spread like wild fire. Then a figure whispered to Lady Pandora then she cleared her throat and everyone became silent.

"Alright. Syaoran Li, you will persuade the young Goddess of giving into our request. If you agree to do this task we, Members of the Vampiric Council, will grant you the status of 1st Ancient."

I wanted to say no. I didn't want to sway Sakura's mind, I felt in my heart-

'Syaoran, please, this is the only way I could save you from trouble.' My eyes locked on to Marius.

I bowed, loyalty to my people.

"Hai, Pandora." I was kicking myself for this.

"You did well, my son." Marius and I walked the dark streets of Paris as we headed to one of Marius' pads.

"To trick a Goddess? If I am not just going to Hell for being a vampire…what makes me even thinking to ask for mercy when I lie to a Goddess?" I snapped.

"Syaoran think of our people and Sakura's. Humans know our existence. They thinks we evil people and knows we have been developing through out the ages. We can walk into the sunlight during most of the day. They think we want to take over our race. Pagans are easily to hide, since it's more of a 'religion' that they can hide under it. But us, we're another creature. A threat to man-kind."

"Marius-sama, I understand our trouble our people are in! That is very clear to me, but to trick a child…no a Goddess! What do we call ourselves? Our people came from the hate and cold killings of Cain. Cain was punished by God and made into what we are today. I care not if we live or we die. You are older, you are wiser. So are the others. You all complain how eternality is horror able but why not just at noon go into the sun? End it all! Or do you and the other Elders still scared of death?" We stopped in front of the house and I turned to him. "The reason why we're all here is because the Elders were blood thirsty people. Who wanted nothing but power and to escape death. Because you are all afraid. Well I am not. I say let the humans come and find us."

From then not it did not go so well with Marius and I. He hardly spoke to me most of the time but he knew I was right. The years went by fast, before I knew it, it was Sakura's 7th birthday. I brought her anything from the outside world she had no idea of. What to do mean, you ask?

As I mentioned before, Sakura lives and is raised in the Light Chamber. It's about four times bigger as a football dome. She has trees, plants and animals of all sorts. She knows really nothing about the outside worlds, like Rome or Egypt. Or the cultural places like America or Japan. So I decided to bring the world to her.

"Syaoran-kun!" Her voice sang with an Japanese's accent as she ran towards me.

When she got to me I scooped her up and held her close to me.

"Sakura-Chan, Happy birthday!"

"You remembered!" She giggled as she lend her forehead against me, her beautiful green eyes staring into mine lovingly.

"I _always_ remember, I would never forget you." I kissed her cheek and set her down. "Today I thought I would spoil you."

I moved to the side and servants started to bring arms full of things and starts a pile on the Crescent moon table.

Sakura squealed with delight as she watched the sight. Lady Tomoyo and Master Eriol came over to him as Sakura danced around the table, trying to imagine what is under the wrappings.

"Went on a shopping spree, Syaoran-kun?" Lady Tomoyo smiled warmly, as always.

I nodded. "A lot of things were hard to find since I wanted her to have some things from my time period."

"Ah, just like a son of Marius, a true historian." Eriol nodded.

I smiled. "I want Sakura to know everything about the outside world. I want to teach her everything that I can."

"Well good luck, she will enjoy it." Lady Tomoyo bowed and so did Master Eriol.

Then the two greeted Sakura with open arms. Sakura bounced from Tomoyo, to Eriol then almost flew into my arms.

"Syaoran-kun, aigato! But it is too much!"

"There is never enough for my Sakura-chan." I looked down lovingly at her.

Sakura smiled at me, tugging at my green kimono as she pulled me to the table.

My heart seemed to beat back to life. Sakura was so beautiful. Her smile, her laugh brought me more content than anything in the world.

I let her pull me and she pointed to a pink huffy bike, the handle bars tied up with pink ribbon.

"What is that machine, Syaoran-kun?"

"It is called a bicycle. In Japan, when I was a child, it was so crowded and driving from school to home and to work that we all rode bicycles. It is also a sport in America at one time, where boys and girls do amazing jumps and tricks. But also my time I use to ride mine for fun. My friends and I would race against each other." I walked over and touch the handle bars.

Flashes of my childhood in the foster homes came to my mind. My Kami…how much I missed those times.

"Teach me Syaoran-kun! Teach me please how to ride!" Sakura begged.

"Of course, I will." I laughed. "But first you need something to wear."

Sakura blinked and looked up at me. Sakura wore a white sleeveless gown, which the pattern seem to look like feathers. It came together at her chest but as it past her hips it spread down, causing the back turn into a white flowing train. But to cover her legs and knees is another loose skirt of white fading into a icy blue. I went into the pile and pulled out a golden wrapped rectangle box. I handed it to her and Sakura blushed.

"What is wrong with my gown?"

"Nothing! It is just because the dress will get in the way of the petals." I smiled nervous as she puffed her cheeks for a moment in annoyance.

Master Eriol pulled up a chair for Sakura, "Thank you Eriol-kun!", and she sat down and ripped open the gift.

It the box was a pink and purple short/short sleeve shirt set. On the front of the shirt was a picture of a cartoon character on it.

"WOEEEEEE!!!" Sakura squealed again as she blushed. "Kawaii!?"

"You like it? It's shorts, I thought it would be easier for you to wear while riding the bike."

"Thank you! It's adorable! Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura got up and ran towards her _nest_.

Lady Tomoyo followed and when they returned Sakura looked like a normal, everyday girl from the 21st century. I then opened another packed and took out a pink helmet and elbows and knee pads. I explained what they were for and how to put them on. And before you knew it Sakura was riding the bike like she was a pro.

When she finally got off the bike she opened the rest of her things: I got her mountains of books about countries and their past histories. There were picture books of places around the world. Tons of clothing from each country. Blank books to start her BOS and her diary. Toys. A music player and with mini cds to play songs of old and knew.

Sakura was excited, she even forgot to blow out the candles in her cake. Once Lady Tomoyo and Master Eriol said goodnight and left, I walked Sakura back to her nest.

There was a little house, which one of the walls wasn't there that you could see in. There in the middle of the huge room was a bed covered in blankets, pillows of all shape and sizes. A canopy of curtain was covering the opening.

I scooped Sakura up and brought her inside with one of the books. She giggled sleepily as I laid down on her bed, with her against my chest. She pulled a blanket over us and snuggled again me.

"It seems you got me more books than anything."

"Well…I want you to learn and know other places are out there side this chamber."

"Chamber?" Sakura's head jumped up. "We're not in a chamber….are we?"

"Of course we are. It's all artificial, besides the plants and animals."

I didn't brace myself for this one. Tears was in her eyes, she sat up on her knees and cried.

"The wind is fake? The rain is fake? The sunlight is fake?"

I sat up with her, and held her close. I growled and thought of Rhysani. She _had_ to be the one telling Sakura she was in a real place.

" Take me to the outside world, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura shouted among her tears.

"No…besides I was told you could never leave here. But I will promise you…" I kissed her forehead. "As long as you do your studies, and when you turn 15 I will take you out of here. I will show you everything. The world is not like this chamber. There are trees and planets. But not peaceful. There are noisy cities and people polluting. And animals are very rare."

"Their polluting my planet?" Sakura looked up at me.

"Not always no. They are always finding new ways to make the Earth cleaner. Every year in America they have what's called the Big Help and children all around that country goes to parks, homes, and streets just to clean up. Not all people are bad, big there are more cities and less forests and fields now then their were in my time."

Sakura sniffled and pushed me back to lay down. Sakura then curled back into my arms.

"When I come out can I talk to them?"

I thought about this. If Sakura talked to the other. How would mortals react?

"I do not see why not."

_Yay! Another! Woot! I am actually keeping things updated this time. Well hope you all enjoy!_


End file.
